Dc Futa Adventure
by Cruell-DeVil
Summary: If you like superheroes and Futa, I think this is the story for you. Be prepared for a long read, I plan on making this a fully fledged story. I'll try to have a few steamy sex scenes each chapter, but every now and then you'll just have to enjoy some character development that doesn't involve penetration.
1. Prolog

Zatanna sits at the head of a table, around her are Kara and Karen, Barbara and Helena, Raven and Kori, and Diana. They toast to a wonderful end to their ladies night, a bright pink liquid sloshes around inside their cups, a special mixture from the hostess herself. After an invigorating game of poker, which Karen won, the girls decided to call it quits. It was almost three in the morning and even the two Kryptonians were feeling tipsy. They had danced and drank, sang karaoke and drank, played poker and drank, and most importantly drank.

They were all supers with a reasonable tolerance, but after three kegs of enchanted ale even the two Kryptonians were feeling tipsy.

"This has been fun girls, but it's about time I head out." Karen stood up and drank the last of her ale.

The others agreed, it was almost three in the morning and they were all feeling a little drowsy. The house of Mystery dropped them off and disappeared back to purgatory. Zatanna waved her hand to clean up the messy dining room and headed upstairs to her room. With a snap of her fingers she standing in nothing but her underwear, then she picked up her night shirt. It was long and soft, the design had long since faded, now it was just comfortable stretched out mess.

After throwing the shit onto her bed, Zatanna reached back and unclasped her bra, then she slid her silk panties down her long thin legs. Her hamper was on the cusp of overflowing, but she didn't feel like dealing with it now. She walked into the bathroom and shuddered as her feet touched the cold floor, the lights flickered on. She grabbed her face cream and started applying it to her cheeks and forehead, she dabbed lip balm on her lips and made a kissy face into the mirror.

Zatanna shut off the light and walked back to her bed, pulling the night shirt over her head and wiggling until it slid down her breasts. Then she climbed into her outstandingly comfortable satin sheets, with a snap of her fingers the lights were out and she settled against her large fluffy pillows. That was the last 'normal' night she or the others would have for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 1

Karen Starr a.k.a Power Girl awoke with a strange feeling between her legs, still groggy with sleep, and a massive hangover, she tried to ignore it. Then she tried to roll over, the strange pain of something bending sent her into the air. As the blankets fell away she saw with her own two eyes what it was, a thick, veiny, shaft protruding from where her vagina used to be. The little blonde triangle of pubic hair was there and everything, she almost screamed. Almost. Karen has neighbors, with human ears, who wouldn't take too kindly to a super scream at 9:00 o'clock in the morning.

Instead she hovered back onto her bed and called Zatanna, if anyone could handle this mess it would be her.

*Phone Rings on Bedside table…*

"Hello?"

"Zatanna! What the fuck was in that drink?"

"What! Wait, hold on…"

Zatanna sat up and wiped her eyes, this required her to be way more awake than was.

"Okay, now what's wrong?"

"Something must have happened last night because now I have a dick between my legs!"

"WHAT!"

Just then her cell beeped, Kara was calling. Karen was losing her mind, and rightly so, but Zatanna had to do her best to tell her to hold. She pushed the hold button and answered Kara's call.

*Click.*

"Zatanna! Major fucking crisis. Big, long, thick, crisis."

"You too."

"You have one?"

"No, Karen is on the other line."

Then it beeped again, and it was Barbara.

"Sorry Kara, Babs is calling."

"No, don't you dare hang up…"

*Click.*

"Let me guess…"

"I! HAVE! A! DICK!"

"Okay, this is getting crazy, I'm putting you all on a conference call."

*Click.*

What came next was forty five seconds of crazy girl madness that can only be described as 20 arguing people over a walkie-talkie.

"Calm down, calm the fuck down! I'm coming to get you three, this is getting us nowhere."

Zatanna hanged up the phone and snapped her fingers, her underwear materialized and she quickly threw on some pajama bottoms. The house appeared on top of Karen's apartment building, thankfully there weren't any helicopters in the air. Gotham was the next stop, Babs did her best to sneak out but Alfred caught her. He was cool about it, warned her to be careful and told her to have a nice day. Kara was last, she was staying in Clark's apartment in Metropolis.

The three of them were wearing sweat pants, desperately trying to hide their bulges. They had embarrassed looks on their faces, and refused to look Zatanna or the others in the eye.

"Alright, so what happened? Those… things, didn't just appear overnight."

"When I got home I took off my shoes, tossed my dress in the laundry, and went to bed. That's it," Karen said plainly.

"Same," Replied Barbara.

"I threw up on Clark's rug, spent three hours scrubbing super vomit out of a fur rug. And then yes, I also went to bed."

Zatanna looked puzzled, by all accounts nothing special had happened. At least not until they went to sleep.

"I can try to find a reversal spell, but I would have to know what spell did this. If it even was magic, or if it was any magic I can undo. I'm sorry to say it guys, but for now, you're stuck as you are."

Just then there was a knock at the door, Raven was standing there in her usual dark blue robe. She had the same problem, and was also told the bad news.

"If we're gonna have to live with these things, we're going to have to rethink our costumes. Tight leather and spandex isn't going to work anymore."

It took a couple hours of brainstorming but they eventually came up with a thick, more armored look, based on Kryptonian battle armor. Zatanna had the House take them to the fortress, Kara flew in and got the specs. Barbara used tech at the Batcave fabricate the new outfits, it took about three days. It was like a big sleep over, the House of Mystery was always a fun place to stay.

When they were done it was like opening Christmas presents, the suits had that new sneaker feel, and the smell wasn't too different either. But damn if they weren't good looking, sleek and formfitting, yet still bulky enough to hide their situations. Cocks or no cocks, the new costumes were awesome. And they got them right in time, Clark and Bruce were back. They, along with Barry and Hal, were off world setting up the new Watchtower.

They also decided that, at least for now, that the Big 7 didn't need to know about their not so little problems. What they didn't know, what they couldn't know, was that they weren't the only ones. All over the world some women were waking up with something extra between their legs.

 _*6 Months later…*_

Various women's rights and feminist groups claimed the strange new phenomenon to be a new gender, they bullied and pressured their congressmen and governors to add this new 'Futa' gender to and licences. It was election season, and they were desperate. The activists got their way, but once they had a taste of victory, things went totally haywire.

They wanted separate bathrooms and prisons, nightclubs and clothing stores popped up out of nowhere. It seemed like the whole country was going crazy for it, weather it was good or bad remained to be seen. But the girls were starting to get impatient with Zatanna, it seemed like forever since they had felt normal. Not to mention the complete lack of sex. It was driving them all nuts.

Sure Raven had Garfield, but he was still guarded after learning of his girlfriend's new gender status. The rest of them were single to begin with, two of which couldn't even have sex without tearing their partner apart. Kara tried the mind over matter approach, keeping herself under control for as long as possible. But every now and then, usually after a hard day, she would break out her scented lotion and go to town.

Super speed made for the best handjobs, and when you've got super stamina being fast really helps save time. By the time she's done Kara lays satisfied on her bed for a brief moment, enjoying the dulling of the throbbing in her groin. Then she cleans up and goes to sleep, it really helps with stress. Karen on the other hand, wasn't opposed to sneaking off for a mid day quicky.

She lasted about two weeks before the urges got too much, the first time she did it was after her boss got out of an important meeting. He was in a bad mood, which put her in a tense, bad, mood. She snuck off to the bathroom, and while she started off rough, a little spit greased things up nicely. From then on she was hooked, twice, even three times a day, she would take a break and roll one out in the bathroom or nearby utility closet.

Raven was on a whole other level, she used meditation to get off. Retreating into her mind wear she could make anything happen. She mostly fantasized about Garfield, despite her situation she still loved him. Barbara delved deep into work, she always needed something to do with her hands, and when you've got a thick piece of meat between your legs, only one thing comes to mind.

But all their willpower combined couldn't hold out forever, and one night Babs decided to visit one of the new Futa nightclubs. It was strange, she was never a party girl. Barbara had always been the cute nerdy one, she was always the type to finish her homework over going to sexy parties.

When she walked in loud music was thumping overhead, laser lights spun around the room, a long neon bar lined the wall to her right. A large elevated dance floor was in the middle, and to the left were a few tables and booths. This was way too weird for her to be completely sober, so she ordered a drink a the bar, a whiskey sour. After a few of those she was feeling way better, and really wanted to dance.

About an hour later she was having a wonderful time, and that was before the sex. After Barbara was done dancing she sat down in a booth, she was sweaty and giggling to herself. If her father could see her now. When she was about to get up a guy in his early twenties sat down across from her. He looked good, blue jeans and a button up shirt. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes, his face was clean shaven, and he was on the skinnier side.

He introduced himself as Adam Abernathy, Babs thought he had a nice smile. It looked even better when he was leading her into the bathroom, and even better still when he was on his knees. She lifted up her skirt and pulled her underwear down, he took it from there. He wrapped his lips around her shaft and licked the head until she grew to full size. Then he started to move his head up and down at an excruciatingly slow place.

His tongue licked the underside of her cock as he moved, and his hand cupped her balls. Babs moaned as she rocked her hips back and forth, she could feel herself getting close. But it was just too good to stop, so she grabbed the back of his head and pushed forward. Jacking off was nothing compared to this, how and why had she waited so long to come here?

She cried out a loud:

"Yes!"

As she came in his mouth, he pushed away and coughed as three more spirts got him right in the face. Panting heavily, Barbara looked down and said:

"You. Were. Amazing! I don't know where you learned that, but my compliments."

As he wiped the jizz off his face with some toilet paper, Adam smiled and said:

"Thanks. This isn't exactly my first rodeo."

"What? So I'm not that special someone," Barbara said sarcastically.

He chuckled and extended his hand. Babs helped him up and they exited the stall together. When she checked her watch it was almost four in the morning.

"I had a nice time, but I've gotta get going."

"The old hump and dump, I get that."

"No. It's not that. I live with this guy, he's a real stickler on curfews and punctuality."

"The overprotecting dad types, I've had to deal with plenty of those. See ya around?"

She shook her head yes and walked out of the bathroom, he stayed and cleaned himself up at the sink. When Babs got home Bruce asked her where she was, she told him she was at a nightclub, having fun. He flashed a disapproving frown and asked:

"Did you have a nice time?"

"I did. Thank you for asking. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted."

"I'll have Alfred bring up some tea."

"Jasmine, please."

The next day she told the others about the club and how amazing it was, they were sceptical to say the least.

 _*Over the phone…*_

"Oh come on, you guys should at least try. It's really fun," Barbara smiled.

"I don't see how, me and Kara are one hip jerk away from killing some poor fool."

"And I'm with Garfield, he'll come around eventually."

"Right. Well the other two don't have an excuse."

"What part of; this dick, in human, equals death, don't you understand?" Karen mocked.

"Yeah, and I think I've got things under control," Kara said unsure.

"Oh please, your one sexy jogger away from taking out half of Clark's building," Babs said with sass.

"I am not."

Everyone laughed, just picturing the look of Kara's face.

"I would love to, I really would, but getting my rocks off isn't worth killing someone," Karen said plainly.

"I think I might be able to fix that temporarily," Babs said with confidence.

"Oh really, and just what did you have in mind?"

"Just be at the Batcave tomorrow before noon."

When the three of them got there, in their civies of course, Alfred invited them in and escorted them to the Batcave.

"Here you are Ms. Gordon, I'll be upstairs should you need anything."

"Thanks Alfred."

Once he had reached the top of the stairs and the large door shut behind him, Barbara pulled out three small white gift boxes, each with a pretty red ribbon. When they opened them, Kara and Karen's contained a blue kryptonite bracelet, and Raven's was a nice looking bottle of perfume.

"Blue kryptonite? Nice thinking. How'd you get it?"

"Firestorm, he owed me a favor."

"And what about me, I'm not much of a perfume kinda girl."

"It's pheromone perfume, made from Ivy's own special formula. We have all the poisons and toxins from our villains on file."

"Okay, that still doesn't help me. I want Garfield to be with me willingly, not under some spell."

"It won't be a spell, it just bring s his true feeling to light. Sometimes people can get in their own way."

Raven put the perfume back in the box, and put it under her cloak. Kara and Karen put theirs away too.

"So, what do you say? Clubbing tonight?"

With a fake collective sigh, they all agreed.

"Trust me, you're gonna love it."

The rest of the day and night went pretty usual, heroes on patrol, saving the day and all that. Babs was always a night person, so she was up around four thirty. The Titans were on a strict schedule, so Raven was up at eight. Kara got up with the sunrise, that's when she liked to fly most. The fresh morning sun on her skin, puffy clouds from the night before still hanging around, and nothing but her and open air.

Karen shared Babs' belief, she was up at noon. It was her day off and she was going to enjoy it. After a makeshift brunch of leftover takeout, she decided to watch a little T.V. It was a luxury she didn't get to indulge in often, but since she made the move to Metropolis things have been easier. There were at least two other Kryptonians in the city almost all the time, not to mention the other Supers. So in moments like this Karen just liked to sit back, relax, and watch daytime television.

Kara was always just hovering around, she had tried the secret identity thing but it didn't work out too well. She usually stays with Karen, but since she is still settling in Kara is bunking with their cousin.

Around seven, Kara and Karen flew to Gotham. They met with Babs in front of the manor and changed into their dresses in the car, it was nice to have super speed. When they got to the club, the two of them put on their bracelets. They didn't even feel it, but until they took off the blue kryptonite, they were basically human. The club was thumping with loud music as it had been before, and the first stop they made was the bar. A few martinis later and they were sufficiently un-sober.

"Now we dance like our asses are on fire."

And dance they did, it didn't take long until everyone gathered around watching them. Two blonde bombshells and sexy brunet, they owned that dance floor. And by the time they were finished, exhausted, and having the time of their lives, the crowd was roaring it's applause.

The three of them plopped down in a booth and ordered Rum and Cokes with waters.

"Didn't I tell you this place was awesome."

"Alright, this place is pretty great. And the guys aren't too bad either," Karen said looking around.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on little sis, this is our opportunity to finally get some action, no strings attached."

"I think I'll sit and finish my drink, you guys go ahead."

"Alright, but when we get back you'd better be mingling with some these guys, before all the good ones are taken."

Kara flashed a smile and held her cup of water with two hands, this was her first time doing anything like this. She wasn't like Barbara or Karen, she liked someone to talk to. This place was too fast paced for her, too many people just looking for a hookup. But as if destiny itself had been listening to her innermost thoughts, a timid yet kind looking young man came up to her and asked:

"I-is that seat taken?"

"No."

"Can I… maybe, join you?''

"Sure. My name's Kara."

"Kevin."

The two of them sat for a few minutes in silence before finally breaking the ice with their hands touching while reaching for drinks. After that they started talking, movies, T.V shows, and eventually themselves.

Kevin had never really been attracted to normal girls, but h new since middle school he was definitely not gay. It wasn't until he heard the word Futa used in a Youtube video, and decided to google it, that he found what he wanted. But he was always shy, because of his confusing sexual preference he never really made a lot of friends. The ones he did make usually turned out to perverts. But now the world had changed, and in a place like this no one could tell him he was wrong.

That didn't help his shyness much though. But Kara was sweet and caring, and in no time they were laughing and getting along fine. Then she asked the question.

"So do you wanna…"

"Sure, I mean yeah, why not.''

His body was shaky but he followed her to the bathroom, and the two of them stood nervously in the stall. Kara was semi-erect, but the both of them were too coy to make the first move.

"So, what way do you wanna…"

"I don't… uh, know. Which way do you want to…"

Kevin bent over the closed toilet, he could hear others having their fun in the next stall over. Kara placed her hand on his shoulder and he winced.

"Wait!"

"What? Did I do something wrong, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just, could we maybe do this another time, possibly somewhere not in the close proximity to a public toilet?"  
"I'd like that."

Kara fixed her underwear and skirt, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. They exited the stall and she put her number into his phone, back at the table Barbara was sitting with Adam, whom Kara had yet to meet. Karen was sitting alone, a grumpy look on her face. The three of them lit up when they saw Kara exit the bathroom with a cute guy.

"Check it out, I told you she'd come round."

"I'm so proud."

The two of them giggled as Kara got to the table.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. So who was that guy, you to have any fun?"

"No, not yet. We _mutually_ decided to wait and go someplace we wouldn't have to stand by a toilet."

"Yeah, okay, this is the guy I told you about from the other night."

"Hi, I'm Adam, nice to meat you."

"Nice to meat you to."

They sat and chatted for a little while, but then Karen got that grumpy look again.

"What's wrong big sis?"

"I go over and talk to some of those guys, and all they wanted to do was fondle me while they motorboat my tits. I was about ready to break their necks."

"Don't worry Peeg, you'll find someone."

"Whatever, I'm getting another drink."

Karen stood up, walked to the bar, and ordered a whiskey straight up. She sat down on the swivel barstool sipped her drink angrily through the small straw. Next to her was a decent looking guy, mid twenties, dark blonde hair, and brown eyes. He looked even worse off than she did. The heavy bags under his eyes, and the rough showed he worked hard labor. But this made her curious.

"Pretty rough hands, what do you do, construction?"

"Construction, moving, all along with nursing school."

"Dman. That sounds horrible."

"I'm just doing what I can, my parents still take a huge hit every term for tuition. I'm just glad I can finally enjoy a drink after a hard day."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, how old are you?"

"Twenty two last month, never was the alcohol type until my boss started hammering me with the most back breaking work he could find."

"Why would he do that?"

She turned her chair to face him, now she was really interested.

"He thought I was foolin' around with his daughter."

"Were you?"

"God no! She was a stuck up little brat, and she flirted with everyone. It's not like I could tell her off though, she's the boss's daughter, one word from her and I'm fired. One day she's feeling extra slutty, so she grabs my junk, just then her father walks. I told him nothing happened, that it was all her. But all daddy wants to see is daddy's little girl."

"She sounds like a bitch."

"She is. But he couldn't fire me, I'm his best worker. Never late, never sick, always clean and tidy. Instead he's just trying to kill me."

"You should quit, from the sound of it, you can do better."

"Nice of you to say, but I've always been the big, move-stuff guy. What about you, why are you drinking alone?"

"I _was_ here with some friends, I don't know where they got off to."

"Well, here's to drinking alone together."

He raised his glass and so did she, they chugged their drinks and made the glasses clink when they hit the counter.

"You wanna get outta here, my place is just around the corner. My name's Bradley by the way."

"You know what, I would like to go to your place. By the looks of it we both need a good fuck. And my name is Karen."

"You are the most straightforward woman I've ever met, and your name is beautiful."

They stumbled slightly getting out of the moving chair and made their way to the door, Kara and Babs were in the bathroom. Actually using it.

"You don't mind walking do you, my car is over there, but I'm not risking it."

"No. It's a nice night, just a bit chilly."

Bradley threw his coat over Karen's shoulders and they began down the street. For Gotham, it was a nice night. Sure the air was cold, but that just brought them closer together. It was the crime that bothered Bradley. He lived where he could afford, which in Gotham meant a decent place in a bad area. Bradley laid awake at night praying that Batman be successful at his job, that whatever villain planned on destroying the city would be stopped. Don't get me wrong, he loved the city, during the day at least. But at night the city morphed into a new being entirely.

As the two of them walked up the stairs to his room Karen got a text, it was from the girls wondering what happened.

 _*On Text message*_

Babs: What happened. Where are u?

Kara: Yeah, what's up?

Karen: Found a guy afterall, headed back to his place. Everything's alright. C u later.

 _*End messaging*_

"What's up?"

"Just the girls checking up on me, everything's cool."

"Great."

When they entered his apartment he apologized.

"Sorry for the mess, my two jobs and school leave little time to clean."

"It's alright, my place is just as bad. Just moved to Metropolis, boxes and stacks of my junk everywhere."

"Metropolis, that's cool. What's it like being in the same city as the Supers?"

"It's pretty nice actually, I'm an office secretary, so it pays to be close to work."

He went to the cabinet and got two coffee mugs, filling each of them with water.

"Here, this should minimize the hangover tomorrow."

"Thanks."

They both chugged down half the glass and wiped their lips.

"I need to freshen up, where's your bathroom?"

"Follow me, it's in the bedroom. I'll be here when you get out."

Karen went into the bathroom and used it, then she stepped out of her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked hot, her tits were still perfect and her bulge was already growing. When she stepped out of the bathroom Bradley was waiting in his boxers on the bed. At first he didn't notice the bulge in her panties, but the closer she got, the less of her was hidden by shadow.

"What's that in your underwear?"

"You're kidding right."

She reached in and pulled out her cock, showing him what it was and that it was real.

"Woah!"

He moved back, this was a surprise. One he was definitely not expecting.

"I don't get it, you were at a Futa nightclub, didn't you notice everyone around with cocks under their skirts."

"I wasn't looking at that, my main focus was getting a drink. That was the first place I saw."

"Oh."

Karen rushed into the bathroom and grabbed her clothes, tears were forming in her eyes. She felt so… unwanted. It reminded her of the first time meeting humans.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go."

She got halfway to the door, already planning her flight back. Humiliation tears stinging her eyes. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bradley spun her around and kissed her on the spot. Karen dropped her clothes and moved her hands over his shaped abs, running them through his dark blonde hair. They moved to the bedroom, Bradley undid her bra and let it fall. When they slipped into bed they took off each other's bottoms.

He was on top, kissing her lips and feeling her breasts. He could feel her becoming more aroused.

"Wipe away those tears, I'll make it up to you."

He sank below the covers, engulfing the head of her cock in his warm, moist mouth. One hand furiously grabbed her left tit, while the other grabbed the back of his head and guided him further down.

"Just go easy on me, this is my first time."

"Same here."

"Looks like this'll be a learning experience for the both of us."

She felt him take her in his mouth again, this time pushing deeper. Karen could feel the head of her cock rub the back of his throat, and with one small thrust it popped back and his tongue was licking her balls.

"Ooooh God! Fuck. Yes. Barbara was so right, this is amazing. Way better than my hand."

As he bobbed his head up and down, breathing heavily, Karen felt herself starting to cum. She tried to hold it back but that never works, especially when you've got a throat wrapped around your dick.

"Oh… God, here I come."

She screamed a gasp of ecstasy as her first blowjob came to an end, when Bradley came above the blankets he was panting. His mouth and face were covered in Karen's salty jizz.

"Holy. Fuck. That was an interesting experience."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting it to be that big, and to have so much."

Wiping the remaining cum off his face she reached under the blanket.

"Don't sell yourself short, you've got just as much as I do. Maybe a little less. It's hard to tell with mine shrinking. But don't think I didn't appreciate that."

Karen leaned over and swallowed him whole, this was not her first time pleasing a man. Her throat gripped his cock tight, he was having a good time and so was she. But Karen wanted him to feel more. So while she bobbed up and down Karen stuck a finger in his ass, her knowing hands found his prostate. One poke later and he came harder than he ever had. She swallowed it and licked him clean, then slowly moved her head up his chest.

"So how was I?"

"I have no words. And while you caught me off guard with your finger in my ass, whatever you did felt awesome."

"I'm sorry to say but this isn't my first time giving a blowjob. Definitely my favorite though."

"Do you think we could go again, you could put _it_ inside."

Her eyes lit up, she had been secretly hoping he would ask after that trick with her finger.

"Alright, but before and after we need to clean up."

About fifteen minutes later they were back in bed with lube, ready to go. Karen climbed on top, slowly moving forward. The head stuck in the ring of his ass, but all it took was a little push and she slipped in. They both groaned slightly as her length pushed on into his depths. Once she was in all the way Karen stopped and looked Bradley in the eyes.

"Are you ready."

"Let's do it."

He leaned up and kissed her as she pulled out, then she pushed back in and he wrapped his hands around her back. In and out, in and out, in and out. Each push inside hit that special spot she had poked with her finger, making them both moan. Neither one was going to last very long, not after warm up blowjobs and his ass being so tight. So she made it count, with each new thrust she ground her thick meat against his prostate. The head of her cock rubbed against his walls, it was as if her whole dick was fucking just his throat.

He came, splattering both their chests. They locked lips again as she buried herself in his ass and shot the load of a lifetime. Spirt after spirt, she filled him like a water balloon. When she stopped cumming Karen collapsed on top of Bradley, both of them were spent. This was at least ten times as good as she thought it would be. The next part was kind of a bummer but it had to be done, in the bathroom again they cleaned each other off and out. The water was cold. When they were done the two of them put their underwear back on a climed into bed, it was still warm. Sleep came easy, they were both very tired.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a quiet night in Titans Tower, jump city was abnormally peaceful and calm. Raven was doing her afternoon meditation, Star and Dick were on a date, Cyborg was with the League, and Garfield was in his room napping. While meditating Raven found her mind beginning to wander, it was happening more and more. She just couldn't think of Gar, she wanted to be with him but every time she entered the room he got all nervous.

Then the gift from Babs caught her eye, it was sitting on her nightstand on top a pile of spell books. Raven jerked her head the opposite direction trying to shake the thought out of her brain, but it didn't go away. The more she looked at it or tried not to, the more she wanted to do it. Babs told her it wouldn't be a spell, and she had no reason to lie to Raven. The worst thing that could happen would be Garfield breaking it off with her completely, but at least she would know it was his choice.

With a deep breath Raven stood up and opened the box, the bottle felt cold in her hands. It smelled like sweet berries and something else she couldn't quite place. She decided two sprits should be enough, one on each side of her neck. With another deep breath she took out her communicator and called Garfield, he yawned as he answered.

"What's up Rae?"

"I need you to come here, there's something we need to talk about."

His head lowered, this was not something he wanted to do. Still, he said:

"Okay, be there in a sec."

Garfield stood up and stretched, then went to the bathroom. He threw some water in his face and dried it, now he was ready. When he walked into Raven's room she was sitting on the edge of her bed reading, dressed in her usual dark blue cloak. When she noticed him, Raven closed the book and set it aside. She looked into his eyes and patted the spot next to her. He bobbed his head and walked over to Raven.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us? What about us?"

"Ever since my transformation you've barely looked at me, you're never in the same room as me for more than a few minutes."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just a hard pill to swallow, ya know, finding out I can never make love to you again. Finding out that we can never have kids. I don't hate you, I'll always love you, I just need some times to get used to your new situation."

It was finally all out in the open, this is what he truly thought. It still brought tears to Raven's eyes, after all, he was right. Plans of any kind of normal life were gone, maybe forever. That always is the dream after all. Retire and settle down, get married, and start a family. For Raven and Beast Boy that dream was gone.

"Thank you, Garfield."

"For what?"

"For being honest, for coming here in the first place. And I love you too, more than anything.''

They hugged deeply, and Garfield noticed Raven's perfume.

"You smell really nice, like berries and fresh cut grass."

He gave her a lasting kiss on the lips and left the room.

"I'm gonna go make a sandwich, you want anything?"

"Yeah, be there in a sec."

As he left her doorway Raven looked over at the gift box and thanked Babs under her breath, it was just what her and Beast Boy needed. Standing with an extra pep in her step Raven put the box by her garbage can, and the perfume in her bedside table. Then she followed Garfield to the kitchen. The two of them spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company and having a nice time. It was like a weight had been lifted and the air was clear once more.

Cyborg got home around eleven, Raven and Garfield were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Cyborg smiled, it was nice to see the two of them together again. He was exhausted so he just got a snack and went to bed. Kori and Dick got home around one thirty, by then Raven and Garfield had fallen asleep still on the couch. Starfire giggled quietly to herself, she too was excited to see them together. Dick just smiled and wrapped his arm around Kori.

The following morning Raven woke up first, the unusual brightness and Garfield's head laying on her tit saw to that. He did look so cute when he was asleep, that cuteness soon changed to sexiness, and in no time Raven felt herself growing hard. She tried to weasel out from under him but it was no use, he was gripped on and wasn't letting go. At least she was wearing pajama pants, the first time Raven got a boner she was still wearing her skin tight leotard. That did not make for a comfortable wake up.

Unable to get up on her own Raven said her magic words…

"Azarath metrion zinthos!"

And the two of them rose up off the couch and started floating towards Raven's room. Her door opened and slowly but surely they made it to the bed, where he gently descended onto it. With a sigh, Raven wiped some perspiration from her forehead and went to the bathroom. It was strange but it felt amazing to stand while peeing, so much easier than before, at there was that. And her favorite part of all, no periods. No more tampons, no more standing embarrassingly waiting to buy said tampons, and no more ruined underwear.

You've got to enjoy the little things. Raven shook twice and washed her hands, returning to her dark and cool bedroom. She climbed under the covers and wrapped her arm around Garfield. His hair smelled like the shampoo she had bought him a few weeks ago before she'd told him about her dick. Speaking of, Raven fell back to sleep pretty fast, but Beast Boy awoke to something poking him in the butt. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Raven and her arm holding his chest tight. She was dreaming. Then he felt the poke again, this time he knew what it was.

He was about to get out of bed when his curiosity got the better of him. He knew how big his member was, and he wanted to know how Raven measured up. Garfield rolled over and sank below the blankets, it was a little hard to see but he had great eyesight. Beast Boy switched his eyes to night vision and began to pull down Raven's pajama pants. She wasn't wearing underwear so her long gray cock popped out into his hand. It was at least a foot and a half long, the warm skin feeling soft in his palms.

It smelled a little musty, not in a bad way, just different. As his other hand grabbed onto it Garfield could feel himself becoming aroused, he felt a little naughty. Which felt exciting. Then a thought came into his head:

"I wonder what it tastes like?"

Beast Boy figured he'd gone this far, why stop now? He stuck out his tongue like you would if a doctor was checking your throat, and licked the head. It tasted salty, but in a good way, like lunch meat or sausage. (Ha) He wrapped his lips around it and began sucking it like a large lollipop, he tried to take it deep but only got half way before he started to choke. Beast Boy felt Raven's legs curl around him, she was still asleep but there was no hiding the pleasure she was feeling. He ran his hands up her sides and moved his head up and down her shaft, her hips bucked weakly and cute quiet moans escaped her mouth.

Garfield pushed his head down, feeling the pressure in the back of his throat. It hurt at first, but he's adaptable. He slowly felt her cock slide down his throat, his eyes shut tightly as they watered. It was an extremely abnormal feeling, but he was loving it, and so was she. Raven was moaning more now, and louder. Whatever was going on in her head wasn't nearly as good as what was happening under the sheets.

Garfield's nose rested on the small patch of pubic hair Raven had, it was shaped like a raven (of course) and matched her hair color. As he was pulling up she began to squirm, her back arched, her toes curled, and her hands grabbed his head tightly and pushed it back down. He could feel her cock pumping in his throat, as well as her jizz coating the inside of his esophagus. Suddenly Raven shot awake and let go of Beast Boy's head, she felt the amazing sensation of her dick exiting his gullet while she continued to cum.

By the time only the head was in his mouth she was almost finished, a few extra spirts leaving her cock as he breathed heavily. With a nervous and embarrassed look on her face, Raven lifted up the blankets, only to see Beast Boy with a wide smile on his face.

"You. Are. Amazing! Your dick is huge, and all that cum. I'm jealous. I couldn't cum that much even if I was like, a horse or something. I love you."

Raven sat back, this was exactly what she wanted. For him to love her with his goofy enthusiasm again, but then she remembered the perfume. Was this him, or just some love spell. She didn't have time to say anything before Beast Boy pushed his lips against her's and kissed her like they were in an 80s action movie and he was about to try and save the world. (Yeah, that intense.) Everything else just faded away, all those negative thoughts and guilty feelings.

This was him, this was her Garfield, loving and silly, a great kisser and a hopeless romantic. They tore off the rest of each other's clothes, feeling the cool room become very warm suddenly. He grabbed and massage her breasts, he missed playing with her boobs. It was a favorite pass time after they started dating. Hands moved along each of their bodies, finding the familiar fun spot they used to like to grab. Raven felt herself growing erect once again, so did Beast Boy, the thick column of flesh poking right at his back door. With a quick wave of Raven's hand, Garfield felt his asshole be suddenly minty fresh and lubed.

"Ready Garfield, I've wanted you so much for such a long time."  
"I never realized it until now, but I want you too. Cock or no cock you're all mine, now and forever."

He slammed his ass down on her meat stick, feeling the icy hot sensation of friction and lube. They had done butt stuff before so he was pretty loose, but compared to this, that was nothing. If he thought she felt big in his throat, up his ass she felt gigantic. Then she started thrusting. Now that she was awake, Raven took control. This had been her fantasy ever since she got her cock, and now it was happening. She was slow at first, letting the lube get everything nice and slick.

Once she was sure nothing would get raw, Raven kicked things into overdrive. With a massive thrust she buried herself inside Beast Boy, his eyes crossed and he moaned feeling her slam into what they called his happy button. When she looked down Raven saw his ten inches standing at attention, she spat in her hand and started jerking him off in sync with her thrusts. Even though this was her second time in a row he was tight ass fuck, neither one was going to last much longer. Then she paused, both of them panting heavily.

"What's wrong, am I wearing you out."

"No. I wanna fuck your sweet ass myself."

Raven pushed her body up, driving herself further in and lifting him off the bed for a brief moment. Beast Boy groaned and arched his back, bending and sitting on his knees. Her left arm wrapped around his chest while her right reached around and grabbed his cock. The first thrust made Garfield blow his load, thick streams of goopy white cum landed on her blankets and headboard. Close as she was Raven wasn't finished, she moaned and groaned on the last few lunges.

She felt that amazing sensation of cum shooting up her cock, an exasperated scream/moan excited Raven's mouth as she fell back. Her cock pumped and pumped, Garfield felt the warm sticky liquid flood his bowels. He had had an enema a few years back at the hospital, this wasn't unlike to that feeling. Raven's whole body was tense as she came, her nails dug into Garfield's chest, and her toes were practically making a fist.

When her orgasm finally ended Raven felt herself fall against her pillows, Beast Boy fell on top of her, his head laying on her collar bone. He smiled and kissed her cheek in between breaths, they could both feel her starting to soften.

"C'mon Garfield, I have to use the bathroom and you have to clean up."

"I know, just a few more seconds."

As he was about to roll off to the lay beside her Raven stopped him, suddenly he felt his ass plugged up again.

"What the…"

"There's no way you're leaving a puddle of cum on my bed, now waddle your sexy ass to the bathroom. I'll be in shortly."

Garfield did his best inconspicuous walk but he still ended up looking like he had a stick up his ass, and in a way he did. Raven threw on her cloak and did her usual disinterested shamble. When she entered the bathroom Beast Boy was sitting on the toilet, his face was all contorted and he sounded constipated.

"Take that thing out of my ass Rae, I really have to go."

She waved her hand and there was a loud fart sound, Beast Boy laughed as his guts emptied into the toilet bowl. It sounded like a whoopee cushion in an echo chamber for almost twenty minutes. Raven had to pee in the bathtub, her bladder was about to explode. It really shouldn't have been a surprise, three bean burritos with hot sauce and a liter of diet Mountain Fizz. Not to mention Raven plunging his ass for forty minutes.

When they finally got out of the bathroom they were wide awake.

"Phew, man did that make some room. Want some waffles?"

"Are you kidding? After that, I think I've lost my appetite completely."

"I'm sorry Rae, I promise I'll make it it up to you."

She blushed and smiled, running her hand through his hair as she walked by.


End file.
